206 Vampire Weekend
by KateB-fan
Summary: Legendario capítulo... la tensión está en el aire... pero Castle comete el error de engañar a Beckett y eso no se perdona... esto sucedió en la fiesta... después de la "venganza" de Kate... disfruten!


**206- Vampire Weekend**

Kate Beckett tomó de un trago todo el whisky que Castle le había servido y sintió que por un momento, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se había quedado sola, Lanie, su compañía más amena esa noche, había ido a charlar con algunos amigos de Castle y tanto Ryan como Esposito, estaban demasiado borrachos como para ofrecer algún tipo de charla decente.

Kate miró para todos lados y bostezó sin poder evitarlo. Había sido un día largo, y tendría que levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Miró el reloj, eran más de las 10:30. Se levantó lo más decorosamente que pudo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuando pensó que estaba llegando y estaba a punto de liberarse, sintió un par de manos en su cintura.

-Sigues enojada conmigo?- le dijo Castle al oído y Kate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no recostarse sobre él, estaba bastante mareada.

-Te lo dije… estamos a mano…- pudo articular.

-Por qué te vas entonces? Acaso no te diviertes?- le dijo él todavía al oído.

-Es solo… estoy cansada… mañana tengo que trabajar…- le dijo en voz baja.

-Podemos hablar?- le dijo haciéndola girar para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Puede ser mañana?- le dijo ella casi sin poder enfocar en sus ojos.

-Es solo un momento…- le dijo él y la tomó de la mano, prácticamente empujándola a su escritorio.

Castle cerró la puerta y ella buscó el apoyo del escritorio y se sostuvo un poco.

-Quería decirte que me alegra que vinieras…- le dijo él ceremonioso.

-No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ponerte en tu lugar…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Lo siento… no quise que lo tomaras así…

-Ah… no? Y en qué estabas pensando cuando inventabas esa historia? En reírte de mi?- le dijo enojada ella.

-Por qué dices eso? Sabes que no es mi intención…

-Cómo pudiste hacerme creer que habías sufrido tanto? Qué clase de monstruo eres, Castle? Eres tú el que quería recuperar mi confianza?- subió el tono de voz.

-Escucha…- la interrumpió él- lo siento… no lo hice para reírme de ti… quizás no tengo la menor idea de por qué soy así… solo… tendrías que haber visto tu expresión cuando comencé a hablar…

-Mi expresión?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-La forma en que tus ojos brillan… la sonrisa en tus labios… - le dijo acercándose a ella lentamente- siento que tengo toda tu atención… y eso es increíble…

-Y en lugar de aprovecharlo… inventas una historia y lo echas todo a perder…- le dijo ella cuando él estaba muy cerca.

-No entiendes… siento que podrías estar toda la vida pendiente de lo que digo… y eso me hace sentir increíble…- le dijo y acarició suavemente su mejilla- pero si realmente te hice sentir mal… te pido disculpas…- le dijo y besó su mejilla sin que ella pudiera o quisiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

-Está bien… estás disculpado…- dijo ella sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. Lo sentía peligrosamente cerca.

-Dios! Ese perfume de cerezas que usas es intoxicante…- le dijo y sin tocarla, acercó su nariz al lóbulo de su oreja, donde descubrió que ella tenía puesto perfume.

-No empecemos, Castle…- le dijo ella y lo descubrió a pocos milímetros de su cara.

-Acaso no interrumpirían algo, Ryan y Esposito si entraran ahora mismo?- le dijo él casi sobre sus labios.

-Ahora… quizás si… antes… seguro que no…

-Te hubiera besado si ellos no hubiesen entrado… lo sabes…- le dijo él.

-No lo hubiera permitido… estábamos en el trabajo- dijo ella sintiéndose valiente.

-Y fuera del trabajo?- le dijo él con una llama de esperanza.

-Tampoco…- le dijo comprendiendo su intención.

-Mentirosa…- le dijo y se acercó un poco más, rozando sus labios apenas con los de ella.

Kate lo empujó un poco y se salió de su alcance. Sabía que estaría perdida si dejaba que él la besara. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo y sonrió a medias.

-Hasta mañana, Castle…- dijo y caminó hacia la puerta del escritorio.

-Lindo disfraz… detective…- le dijo él recuperado casi del todo.

-Me alegra que te guste…- le dijo ella otra vez girando para mirarlo.

-Aunque de buena gana te hubiera comprado el de enfermera… pero creo que hubiera querido vértelo puesto a solas… como el de colegiala- le dijo él sonriendo.

-Sigue soñando, Castle…- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

-Oh… Dios… creo que no podré dormir esta noche…- dijo tomando una copa de champagne que alguien había dejado olvidada y tomándose el contenido de un solo trago…


End file.
